


stubble aficionado

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Millburn grows out his beard. Fifield likes it.





	stubble aficionado

**Author's Note:**

> a fun fact this was written exactly...... 4 1/2 years ago??? jesus christ i'm moving it here on 5/28/17
> 
> originally on tumblr [here](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/post/34472390825/stubble-aficionado)

“You need a shave,” Fifield mumbles, laying on top of Millburn at two in the morning, neither of them quite ready to sleep. His fingers brush through Millburn’s hair again, and he leans down to kiss him. “Your beard’s almost as long as mine.”

Millburn just grins. His eyes are closed, arms settled comfortably around Fifield’s waist. He turns his head to kiss Fifield’s fingers when they pet down his jaw again. 

“You seem to like it well enough.” He’s honestly really enjoying the attention he’s getting, Fifield never letting his hair settle for too long and constantly returning to the overgrown fuzz on his face.

“It looks good,” Fifield tells him with a faint smile. Fifield dips his head, almost nuzzling against his face, and Millburn laughs before he can stop himself.

“I’m never shaving again, if this is what I get.”

“Good.”


End file.
